


Beach House

by caelestisxyz



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Day At The Beach, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, a dash of fluff, dash of Kuroo being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukishima spend a day at the beach.





	Beach House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vritra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vritra/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt, vritraofsol!

Not to over-exaggerate or anything, but this is hands down the hottest summer that has ever hit Tokyo in the history of forever.

Does Kuroo have any scientific findings to support this claim? No.

Could he, in fact, be over-exaggerating? Yes.

Even still, Kuroo isn’t lying when he says that it’s so hot that walking on the sidewalks is equivalent to walking on the sun.

The only bright side is that Kuroo works from home, meaning he doesn’t have to leave his air-conditioned apartment and suffer the grueling heat. However, being cooped up in the apartment all day is driving him crazy. He’s binged watched so many shows on Netflix in such a short span of time that he can’t even remember anything he’s watched.

Then, there are his neighbors who fuck at least three times a day.

How does Kuroo know that his neighbors fuck at least three times a day? Well, that’s easy. He knows this because he can hear them every single time they do it. By this point, Kuroo knows the sounds of his neighbors’ moans so well that he can pick them out in an orgy.

“Sounds like you’re jealous,” a voice drawls from the other end of the phone.

Stretching out on the sofa, his feet hanging over the arm, Kuroo chuckles. “What if I am a little jealous, Tsukki?” he asks. He adjusts his body so that he’s resting on his side facing the television. “You know, it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other…”

“It’s only been two weeks,” Tsukishima snorts.

“Feels like a lifetime.”

A pregnant pause hangs between them, they can barely hear the sound of each other’s breathing. Then, Tsukishima bursts out laughing and Kuroo soon follows.

“Okay,” Kuroo says in between winded laughs, “that was cheesy as hell!”

Tsukishima mocks his boyfriend. “Feels like a lifetime,” he chortles, voice far too deep and obnoxious to sound anything like Kuroo’s.

“I miss you, Tsukki.” He doesn’t care if saying that makes him seem sappy or vulnerable. The stigma surrounding alphas who show any semblance of non-sexual emotion toward their omega is dumb. “Let me come see you. I don’t mind the heat.”

“You’ve been complaining about the heat for a week straight.”

“The heat is a bitch but I’ll face it for you.”

“You’re on a roll today,” Tsukishima chuckles lightly; more than likely to mask how flustered he is. “Working hard for this ass, I see.”

Kuroo smiles. “Is it working?” he asks, hopeful.

“Maybe…”

They’ve been dating long enough for Kuroo to know that that maybe is a definite yes. Feeling accomplished, Kuroo does a small fist pump. He’s already thinking of the perfect time to schedule his train ride and things they can do together in Miyagi when an ad for Enoshima’s beach plays on the television. The doctored photos of clear, blue water, white, sandy beaches and happy families distract him from whatever the hell Tsukishima is talking about right now.

“Tetsurou, are you listening to me?” Tsukishima asks in that voice. The voice that means immediate trip cancellation and a possible end of conversation if Kuroo is indeed ignoring him.

“Um yeah. Course, babe. I’m listening.”

“What did I just say?”

Kuroo takes a stab in the dark. “You were reminding me not to over pack this time.” Closing his eyes, he holds his breath and waits for the call to end.

Thankfully, the call doesn’t end. This time, he actually guessed right. Lady luck must be on his side today.

“Well, I wouldn’t need to remind you all the time if you didn’t overpack,” Tsukishima says.

“I won’t overpack this time.” Kuroo will more than likely overpack this time. “What if I rented us a place in Enoshima for a couple of days and we hung out at the beach?”

“Remember the last time we went to the beach? You and Bokuto-san spent the entire time trying to show each other up.”

Kuroo wants to defend his actions and remind Tsukishima that all alphas are competitive like that, and it’s perfectly natural for them to want to “show each other up”, but he knows that’ll only lead to a long lecture about how he shouldn’t use stereotypes to defend immature behavior.

“It’ll just be me and you this time,” Kuroo says, using his seductive voice; which isn’t really seductive or as effective as he thinks it is. “Think about all the fun we can have at the beach.” He pauses dramatically. “And at our very own beach house~”

“I’m in.”

Kuroo covers his mouth to muffle his excited squeal. Of course, Tsukishima hears it anyway, but he doesn’t judge the alpha. They choose an ideal day for them to meet in Enoshima and think of a reasonable time to return. When the phone call is over, Kuroo pulls out his laptop and searches for the perfect house to rent.

A beach trip is just the kind of summer fun they need.

* * *

 

“Miami beach in the east,” Kuroo exclaims as they enter the gate of the crowded beach. Taking Tsukishima by the hand, he guides the omega to a vacant spot nearest the water. “It feels so good out here.”

Tsukishima adjusts his tinted sunglasses and glances around the beach. “Looks like they added more jet skis too,” he says with obvious interest.”

“And a new volleyball net,” Kuroo adds with a grin.

Setting his beach bag aside and removing his sunglasses, Tsukishima helps Kuroo with the large, yellow umbrella they purchased from the surf shop. After they have it set up and they’re sure it won’t topple over, the omega lays out the beach towels he brought; he was sure to pack two because Kuroo always forgets his.

“No volleyball today,” Tsukishima says as he lounges on his towel, enjoying the gentle breeze from the ocean, “I want us to be lazy beachgoers for once.”

“That’s fine with me.”

“But we must test out the new jet skis. Just to make sure they meet quality standards, that’s all.”

Kuroo smirks. He leans over and kisses Tsukishima on the chin. “Who better to test them out than us?” he asks rhetorically. Pulling back, he reaches into his bag for the sunscreen. “Roll over. You know your omegan skin is far too weak for the scorching sun,” he jokes.

It’s an inside joke, really. The last time they were at the beach, Kuroo and Bokuto had gone to find a ball so they could play volleyball with their boyfriends. When they returned, they walked up on two douchebags hitting on Tsukishima and Akaashi. One of the alphas had offered to apply sunscreen lotion for Tsukishima since he seemed like such a fragile omega.

Tsukishima snorts, but he rolls over to his stomach and rests his head on his folded arms. “Protect me, alpha,” he gasps, pretending to be a damsel in distress.

“I’m on it!” Kuroo hurriedly squeezes an ample amount of lotion onto his palm. “I won’t let you die on me, Tsukki!” Rubbing his hands together, he makes sure the lotion is somewhat equally distributed and then he rubs it onto Tsukishima’s back, carefully kneading the firm muscles and ridges.

Normally, that kind of thing wouldn’t have affected Tsukishima, but the thing is: he hasn’t felt Kuroo’s touch in far too long. He doesn’t want to say that he’s touch starved, but he’s definitely touch starved. Tsukishima has to bite his upper lip to keep himself from purring.

“I’ve successfully saved you from the sun,” Kuroo announces once he’s done.

Tsukishima hurriedly gathers himself. “Oh, brave and courteous, alpha,” he drawls.

“Me next,” Kuroo says, handing over the bottle of sunscreen. All jokes aside; Kuroo isn’t trying to deal with sunburn today or any other day, for that matter.

When Tsukishima is applying the sunscreen lotion to Kuroo’s back, he catches the small gasps and harsh exhales the alpha fails to mask, and it makes him wonder if perhaps Kuroo is touch starved too. It’s not a phenomenon that’s reserved only for omegas, though, alphas aren’t the ones to admit that sort of thing. Come to think of it, Kuroo has never admitted to being touch starved, ever.

Tsukishima gets an idea.

“Okay, you’re good,” Tsukishima says, not allowing his hands to linger on Kuroo’s body for a second longer. Closing the bottle, he returns it to Kuroo’s bag.

Kuroo glances up from his place on the beach towel. “Done already?” he asks in obvious disappointment.

“If I put too much on you’ll feel gross.”

“Oh yeah,” Kuroo laughs awkwardly, “you’re right.”

Tsukishima is sure to keep his face unreadable. “Did you want me to touch you more?” he asks for seemingly no reason aside from curiosity.

“I always want you to touch me.” He wiggles his eyebrows like the dork he is. “But I really just wanted to make sure you covered everything.”

That wasn’t the answer Tsukishima wants to hear. He wants Kuroo to admit that he wants him so badly that he’d much rather prefer they skip the beach and return to their rented house. But Tsukishima is patient and calculating. He’ll have his way soon.

When Tsukishima said that he wanted them to be “lazy beachgoers” what he meant was that he didn’t want to exert himself by playing volleyball in this heat.

As for other beach activities, he’s all for that.

The first thing on their to-do list is turning Kuroo into a beautiful mermaid queen. Tsukishima spends at least an hour and a half forming the tail with damp sand, molding it to the alpha’s lower body and etching scales that look halfway decent. All the while, Kuroo makes terrible mermaid puns that makes Tsukishima wonder how he ever fell in love with this dork in the first place.

“We were mermaid for each other, Tsukki,” Kuroo teases.

Tsukishima threatens to leave Kuroo to the beach crabs if he doesn’t stop and that puts an end to the mermaid puns. After taking more pictures than needed, Tsukishima destroys his precious masterpiece. Then they go for a swim so that Kuroo can get the access sand off his legs.

Despite how badly he wants to be mushy like the other couples, Tsukishima keeps Kuroo at a distance by splashing the alpha with water whenever he gets too close. Kuroo doesn’t seem to notice that Tsukishima is intentionally trying to provoke him and make him verbalize his desire to touch and be touched. Instead, the alpha joins in on the splashing, keeping things lively and positive.

Kuroo, being the friendly person that he is, meets another couple and they invite them to play a game of shoulder wars. Neither Kuroo nor Tsukishima are the type of people to pass up an opportunity to win so they happily agree.

The first match ends with a clear win on Tsukishima’s side; he has long arms and that gives him an advantage. He’s also athletic. But the second round ends with a tie because a small, yet powerful wave crashes into them, putting an immediate end to the game.

Keeping the fun rolling, they find a calmer part of the beach where they race the other couple on jet skis. Tsukishima allows Kuroo to operate the ski for two reasons.

The first reason is that Tsukishima is confident that his boyfriend will beat the other alpha easily. The second, more devious reason is that Tsukishima wants to press up really close to Kuroo, with his arms wrapped around Kuroo’s torso and his warm breath fanning Kuroo’s neck right where his scent glands are.

Although Kuroo is very focused on winning, Tsukishima knows that Kuroo isn’t going to forget the way Tsukishima’s fingers accidentally graze his nipples or the way Tsukishima scoots closer and squeezes his thighs around Kuroo whenever the jet ski bounces on the water when the alpha takes a sharp turn to throw their competition off. He’s definitely sure that Kuroo isn’t going to forget the way he affectionately nuzzles the alpha following their victory.

“Day one at the beach was a success,” Kuroo says. They’re celebrating their victory over a shared bowl of assorted mochi. The sun is beginning to slowly set, disappearing behind the rhythmic percussion of the waves. Tsukishima’s face is aglow with the remaining, orange rays and Kuroo finally breaks. “I’ve really missed you, Kei.”

Tsukishima is startled by the use of his given name; his boyfriend normally reserves that for special moments. They’ve watched plenty of sunsets before so Tsukishima wouldn’t classify this moment as particularly special.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

Kuroo takes that as his cue to lean in. But Tsukishima glances away, pretending not to notice.

“I hear there’ll be a bonfire tonight,” Tsukishima says, “or maybe we can eat at the beach cafe—”

“Or we can walk back to the house…”

Feigning ignorance, Tsukishima raises a thin brow. “What’s there?” he asks, fighting back a smile. “I’m not ready for bed.”

Moving closer, Kuroo circles his arms around Tsukishima's waist, his head dropping to the omega’s shoulder. “You know what I want, Tsukki,” he whispers and it sounds more like a groan what with how deep and raspy his voice is.

Tsukishima remains strong though. “Use your words, Tetsurou. If you want something, you should ask for it.”

Kuroo lifts his head and looks at Tsukishima, realization written all over his face. “Is that what this is about?” he asks, chuckling a little. “You want me to tell you how badly I want you and how hard it is for me not to fuck you right here, right now?”

Well, that’s not exactly what Tsukishima wants to hear, but he isn’t complaining. This is just as good. Even better is that Kuroo’s scent has changed; it’s stronger, more dominant now and Tsukishima is having a hard time keeping it together.

“I want you to tell me that you miss my touch,” Tsukishima says, keeping his voice as steady as possible considering the circumstances, “and I want you to tell me how much you need me. I’m always telling you that, but I want to hear you say it.”

“I miss—”

Tsukishima places his index finger over Kuroo’s mouth, silencing him. “Not here.” Because he knows when Kuroo says those words, he’ll be putty in the alpha’s hand and he’d like to be a melting, whining mess in the privacy of their rented home. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

They barely make it up the stairs to the bedroom before Kuroo is peeling Tsukishima’s swimming trunks off and flinging them to some unknown place in the bedroom. Then he’s pressing Tsukishima against the closed door, kissing him hard enough that he can taste the lingering mochi on the omega’s tongue.

As the kiss deepens and becomes more purposeful, Tsukishima fumbles with the drawstrings of Kuroo’s shorts. The need that’s been hovering over them ever since they met up at the train station that morning has tripled, becoming something that neither of them can no longer contain.

Pulling away from Tsukishima’s lips, Kuroo kisses along Tsukishima’s jawline, nipping and licking the skin all the way down to his neck.”Fuck, I missed this,” he mutters, sucking on the omega’s scent glands, “missed you.”

Moaning loudly, Tsukishima gives up on his failed attempts at undressing Kuroo and tilts his head to the side, granting Kuroo better access to his glands. He’s caught off guard when Kuroo bends down slightly and hoists him up yet he’s quick to wrap his long legs around Kuroo’s hips. The messy kisses and love bites continue as Kuroo stumbles over to the bed, and it only ends when he dumps Tsukishima on the bed unceremoniously.

“My bad,” Kuroo chuckles.

Tsukishima extends his leg, keeping Kuroo at a distance with his feet pressed to the alpha’s hard stomach. “Say it,” he says.

Touching the omega’s ankle, Kuroo lowers himself to the carpeted floor, maintaining eye contact. “I miss your touch so fucking much,” he says, placing a kiss on Tsukishima’s ankle, his lips lingering, “and I need it, Tsukki. I need you.” He drags his hands up Tsukishima’s legs, stopping at his knees. “The longer you make me wait, the needier I get…”

“Guess that means you’re dying to fuck me.”

Kuroo’s look is telling. “You have no idea.” Sitting up, he settles his hands on Tsukishima’s thighs, noting how they’re already covered with slick. Lowering his head he licks a long stripe along the tender skin, lapping up the slick.

Digging his fingers into the bed sheets, Tsukishima whimpers. “Hurry up and fuck me already!” He’s had enough of his own game. Now that he’s heard the magic words, he sees no reason to prolong things further.

Kuroo chuckles darkly. “Oh, I see how it is, Tsukki.” He crawls over the omega, careful to keep their bodies from touching. “You’ve been teasing me all day, but now that you can’t stand it anymore, you want to rush things.”

“Tetsu—”

Mimicking Tsukishima’s earlier action, Kuroo places his index finger on the omega’s parted lips, cutting his words short. “Roll over on all fours,” he says in a tone that leaves no room for disobedience. “Ass up.”

A shrill of excitement travels through Tsukishima. Eagerly, he does as he’s told, poking his ass out more than necessary. That teasing gesture earns him a sudden slap on the ass that turns the pale flesh red in mere seconds. Tsukishima whines.

“Aww, I’m sorry baby,” Kuroo mutters, rubbing the tender spot with the palm of his hand, “want me to kiss it and make it feel better?”

Tsukishima nods his head.

“Use your words, Tsukki.”

“Yes, alpha!”

Kuroo’s eyes darken at the title. Suddenly feeling empowered, he gets behind Tsukishima and, ignores the omega’s wincing as he spreads his ass apart and kisses his puckered heat, and then he presses his tongue in as far as it can go, swirling it around and moving it in every debauched way he can think of. Hearing Tsukishima keen, whine, and beg is almost as rewarding as the copious amount of slick that fills his mouth.

“Tetsu, fuck me…” Tsukishima begs on trembling legs.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Kuroo straightens up and shoves his thumb inside of Tsukishima, pressing the finger deep inside the omega’s core. “Say it,” he says, taking his thumb out to replace it with his index and middle finger. “I want to hear you say it, baby.” He curves his fingers slightly, grazing over that small bundle of nerves that drives the omega mad with unbridled lust.

Tsukishima curses harshly. “You’re the fucking worst.” He buries his face into the pillow.

“Not the exact words I was looking for,” Kuroo chuckles. Then, he adds another finger. Using all three fingers, he puts more pressure on Tsukishima’s prostate. He takes it a step further by using his other hand to add pressure the omega’s perineum for double stimulation.

Tsukishima orgasms from that alone, a seemingly endless ribbon of semen spills from his cock. However, that doesn’t spare him from Kuroo. The alpha eases up on the omega’s perineum but keeps his fingers in place.

“I need you,” Tsukishima says, words slurred, “I want you so badly...Tetsurou, please.”

Without another moment to waste, Kuroo grabs Tsukishima by the hips and roughly pulls his ass into the air and fucks him before he can gather his wits and recover from his first orgasm. A moan dies in Tsukishima’s throat and his mouth remains parted as his body is rattled by the force of the alpha’s thrusts. Tsukishima only manages to latch onto one of the pillows, using it as a lifeline as Kuroo continues to use his body to get off.

It’s almost as if Kuroo is punishing him for all his teasing. It’s as if he’s making up for their two weeks apart. Whatever the reason, Tsukishima is content. His cock is starting to harden again and his brain is gradually turning into mush. He likes to think that he’ll be more than satisfied if Kuroo used him like a fleshlight all night long.

But Kuroo doesn’t want to fuck a lifeless doll.

Smacking Tsukishima’s ass again, he growls. “Don’t pass out on me, Kei, or I swear to god... “ He spreads Tsukishima’s ass cheeks, watching how the muscles suck him in and squeeze around his cock. “If you want my knot you’re gonna have to work for it.”

At the mention of a knot, Tsukishima gets a sudden burst of energy. Sitting up on his elbows, he begins working his hips back hurriedly, trying to meet Kuroo’s thrusts. A very large part of him hates how that one word turns him into a mindless, knot-crazed slut, but another, carnal part of him enjoys how he can show this side of himself without fear of judgment.

Kuroo’s moans begin to drown out Tsukishima’s, the immense pleasure becoming overwhelming. He can feel his orgasm steadily approaching. Angling his body forward, he latches onto Tsukishima’s scent glands, sucking the soft, succulent skin into his mouth.

He’s tempted to pierce the glands with his teeth, claim Tsukishima as his own, permanently. But then his knot is beginning to form, pulling his focus back on the writhing omega beneath him. Placing his hand in the middle of Tsukishima’s back, Kuroo holds Tsukishima in place as he knots him.

Tsukishima is purring happily and lazily rolling his hips, trying to get every drop of his alpha’s seed. With every move Tsukishima makes on Kuroo’s sensitive cock, more semen spills out causing his body to jerk.

“Still haven’t had enough, huh?” Kuroo chuckles breathlessly, carefully moving them to rest on their sides until his knot deflates.

“I’ll never get enough of you,” Tsukishima replies, spent.

Kuroo kisses Tsukishima’s sweat-dampened shoulder. “Good, ‘cause I’m going to be fucking you for the rest of the night.”

And Tsukishima is looking forward to it.


End file.
